tarnishfandomcom-20200214-history
Bastion
'Lore' At the height of the Thri-Kreen War a forward base was built to train a burgeoning group of dwarven soldiers. These soldiers were to meet the demands of the brutal nature of the Thri-Kreen, go where needed to help support the deep fronts of the war and go behind enemy lines. Only when opening their supplies did they discover there was a mishap with the shipment and received only shields, not a weapon in sight. Under the tutelage of Thorik Cragstomp the dwarves were separated into two divisions. The first would be the Ironclad; an impenetrable fortress of metal and wrought determination. The second were the Volant; an agile fiend of battle who leaps into and out of the fray causing destruction and chaos.The Bastion defended the king of the dwarves while his battle wounds were tended to. The remaining few escorted his failing body back to the The Stand under a veil of secrecy as to not arouse suspicion. A dead king does horrors to moral. Role: Defender (lean striker or controller in secondary role) Power Source: Martial Key Abilities: Str/Dex, Con, Wis Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, Leather, Hide, Chainmail, Scale; Light shield, Heavy shield Weapon Proficiencies: Shields, Simple Melee Bonus to Defense: +2 Will Hit Points at 1st Level: 15 + Con Score Hit Points Gained Per Level: 6 Healing Surges Per Day: 9 + Con Mod Trained Skills: Pick 4: Acrobatics, Athletics, Endurance, Heal, History, Intimidate, Perception, Stealth 'Class Features:' (These things need flavor names) Steadfast: Ignore Speed and Check penalties of all shields The Best Offense: The Bastion can treat Light Shields and Heavy Shields as weapons with the following properties: Prof. Dmg. Range Properties Light Shield: +3 1d8 10/20 1-hand, Light thrown Heavy Shield: +3 1d10 10/15 2-hand, Heavy thrown I Claim Ya’!: Once per round, as a free action, you can mark one enemy within 10 squares. The target remains marked until the end of your next turn. A new mark supersedes an old mark. While the target is marked, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls for any attack that does not include you as a target. 'Paths' Bastion Cachet: Bastions fall under one of two styles of combat; The Ironclad and the Volant. When creating your character, choose one of the two following options. Bastion of The Ironclad: The Ironclad Bastion is a stalwart and sturdy pillar of protection, able to protect allies near and far. You physically place yourself between your allies and your enemies, watching foe after foe dash themselves against your implacable guard. Your attacks use Strength, so it should be your highest ability score. Constitution should be your second highest score, as it lends bonuses to powers that reinforce your ability to take damage. Wisdom should be your third highest score as it aids in your ability to keep enemy attention and aid in fulfilling a secondary role as a controller. If you pick this build, you gain and additional +1 AC when wielding a heavy shield, and adjacent allies gain resist to all damage from attacks made by a creature marked by you equal to your Wisdom modifier. You also gain the Ironclad Interpose power, described further below. Bastion of The Volant: The Volant Bastion is a specially trained combatant. Schooled in the ways of defense, the Volant knows just where to strike; in the gaps of your guard while he keeps his up. The keen eyes and special training of the Volant allows them to hurl and rebound shields off of unsuspecting enemies. Your attacks use Dexterity, so it should be your highest ability score. Constitution should be your second highest score, as it lends bonuses to powers that reinforce your ability to take damage. Wisdom should be your third highest score as it aids in your ability to keep enemy attention and guide your allies to follow your lead and hit where it really hurts. If you pick this build, you may treat light shields as though they have the Off-hand weapon property, and allies within 5 squares of you gain a bonus to damage rolls against a creature marked by you equal to your Wisdom modifier. You also gain the Volant Foil power, described further below. 'Powers' 'Ironclad Interpose' Bastion Feature At-will; martial Immediate interrupt Close burst 10 Trigger: An enemy within range and marked by you hits an adjacent ally. Effect: You shift to a square adjacent to the ally targeted by the triggering strike and become the target of the attack. The attack automatically hits and you take half damage. 'Volant Foil' Bastion Feature At-will; martial, weapon Immediate Interrupt Close burst 10 Trigger: An enemy within range and marked by you makes an attack against an ally. Target: the triggering enemy. Effect: You hurl your shield at the triggering enemy and make the following attacks Attack: Dexterity vs. AC Hit: 1W damage, and the target takes a penalty to the attack roll equal to your Dexterity modifier. Miss: no damage, and the target takes a penalty to the attack roll equal to your Dexterity modifier. 'Ricochet '''Lvl. 1 Bastion attack At-will; martial, weapon Standard, ranged Target: One creature Attack: Dex vs. AC Hit: 1W + dex modifier damage, and you may repeat this attack against a second target within 5 squares of the original target that you can see and the original target has line of sight to. The shield returns to your hand after this attack is resolved. Lvl. 21: 2W + dex modifier damage, and you may repeat this attack against a second target within 5 squares of the original target that you can see and the original target has line of sight to. If that attack hits, then you may repeat this attack against a third target that you can see and the second target has line of sight. The shield returns to your hand after this attack is resolved. 'Stagger''' Lvl. 1 Bastion attack At-will; martial, weapon Standard, melee Target: One creature Attack: Str vs. AC Hit: 1W + str modifier damage, and the target is pushed one square. Lvl. 21: 2W + str modifier, and the target is pushed one square. 'One-Two '''Lvl. 1 Bastion attack At-will; martial, weapon Standard, special (you may make this attack in melee or at range.) Target: One creature Requirements: You must be wielding two shields to make this attack. Attack: Dex vs. AC Hit: 2W damage. Lvl. 21: 2W + dex modifier damage. 'Concussive Wall Lv.1 Bastion Attack At-will; martial, weapon Standard, melee Target: One creature Attack: Str vs. Fort Hit: 1W + str modifier damage, and the target is dazed until the start of your next turn Lvl. 21: 2W + str modifier damage, and the target is dazed until the start of your next turn. 'Dogged Pursuit '''Lvl. 1 Bastion Attack Encounter; martial, weapon Move Target: One creature Effect: Shift your speed to a square adjacent to the target and make the following attack Attack: Str vs. AC Hit: 2W + str modifier damage, and the target is immobilized and cannot make any opportunity actions until the end of its next turn. 'Darting Strike 'Lvl. 1 Bastion Attack Encounter; martial, weapon Standard, melee Target: One or two creatures Shift up to half your speed. You may make the following attacks at any point in the movement. Attack: Dex vs. AC (two attacks) Hit: 1W + Dex modifier damage. If both attacks hit the same target, the target takes additional damage equal to your Wis modifier. 'Vaulting Throw Lvl. 1 Bastion Attack Daily; martial, weapon Standard, ranged Target: One creature Make an athletics check with a +10 bonus to the roll. You are considered to have a running start for this check. You jump up to that many squares. At any point in the movement, you may make the following attack. Attack: Dex vs. AC Hit: 3W + Dex modifier damage 'Quake Slam' Lvl1 Bastion Attack Daily; martial, weapon Standard, melee Target: Each enemy in burst Attack: Close burst 1; Str vs. Fort Hit: 2W + Str modifier damage, and the target is knocked prone 'Stepping Stone' Lvl. 2 Bastion utility power At-will, weapon Make an athletics check with a +10 bonus to the roll. You are considered to have a running start for this check. 'He's Mine!' Lvl. 2 Bastion utility power Encounter; martial Free, melee Target: One enemy within 10 squares of you. Effect: You may mark the target in addition to your regular mark, and this mark lasts until the end of your next turn. This mark supersedes an old mark. This mark CANNOT be superseded by a new mark. If the target is targeted by a new mark, the new mark has no effect. 'Footwork '''Lvl. 2 Bastion utility power At-will Move action Effect: Swap places with an adjacent and willing ally. '''Steel Reserve' Lvl. 3 Bastion Attack Encounter, weapon Standard action, martial, melee Target: One creature Attack: Str vs. AC Hit: 1W + str modifier damage. You gain damage resistance equal to your con modifier until the end of your next turn. Covering Fire Lvl. 3 Bastion Attack Encounter, weapon Standard action, martial, ranged Target: One or two targets Attack: Dex vs. AC (two attacks) Hit: 1W + dex modifier damage. If both attacks hit the same target, the target grants combat advantage until the end of your next turn. Din of Battle Lvl. 5 Bastion Attack Daily, weapon Standard action, martial, melee Target: Each enemy within 5 squares of you Attack: Con + 4 vs. Fort Hit: 2d12 thunder damage. The next attack made against each of your allies within the burst is ade at disadvantage (The attacker rolls two dice and uses the lower result). Category:Classes